SLEEPING
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, tidur yuk!" ajak Sakura pada suaminya yang kini sibuk memainkan game MOBA di handphone-nya./ "Hn, tidur itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang lemah."/GAJE, DLDR.


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, misstype, romance, gaje, etc._

 **Teen Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

SLEEPING

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : "Sasuke- _kun_ , tidur yuk!" ajak Sakura pada suaminya yang kini sibuk memainkan game MOBA di handphone-nya.

"Hn, tidur itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang lemah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tidur yuk!" ajak Sakura pada suaminya yang kini sibuk memainkan game MOBA di _handphone_ -nya. Tubuhnya terasa capek karena seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Dan saat pulang, niat ingin bermanja ria di pelukan Sang Suami, eh ... Sasuke malah tak mengacuhkannya.

"Hn, tidur itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang lemah," sahut Sasuke malas. Sakura memutar mata bosan.

Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Matanya sesekali melirik pada pria di sampingnya yang sibuk memainkan sebuah _handphone_ hitam metalik dengan serius.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," tangannya meraih ujung kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke, meminta atensi.

"Apa sayang, sebentar ... ck," ia meletakkan benda itu lalu menatap Sakura yang kini manik gioknya telah berkaca-kaca.

" _Nggak_ bisa tidur," kata Sakura. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Lekas ia menaikkan selimut dan memeluk istri merah mudanya. Sakura balas memeluk suaminya itu erat. Cukup sudah seharian ini Sasuke dimonopoli oleh benda tak bernyawa itu. _Sigh_! Jika itu bukan benda penting, sudah sejak lama Sakura menyingkirkannya.

Melihat istrinya sudah mulai terlelap, Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Tangan kekarnya meraih benda persegi yang tadi asal diletakkannya di meja.

Merasa tak ada tangan hangat yang mengelus punggungnya, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Irisnya membola marah. "SASUKE-KUN," jeritnya hingga benda-benda di sekitar mereka bergetar. Sasuke menatap _horror_ istrinya yang sudah dalam _devil_ _mode_.

"Berikan. Itu. Padaku. Sekarang," pinta Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Tangan putihnya terulur di depan wajah Sasuke. Dengan tangan bergetar pria itu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Dan ponsel yang semula utuh itu, kini menjadi butiran debu (seperti nyali Sasuke yang mendadak ciut.)

"Sekarang tidur, atau kita pisah ranjang," ancam Sakura. Sasuke dengan senyum aneh langsung meraih tangannya dan memenjarakan wanita itu dalam pelukan erat. Sakura berontak, biar pun terasa nyaman dan membuat _doki-doki_ tak ketulungan, wanita itu tetap keras menolak.

Sakura mulai tergugu. "Semenjak Sasuke- _kun_ mengenal _game_ itu, aku selalu dinomorduakan."

Sang Suami hanya menghela napas. "Aku hanya lelah, butuh sedikit hiburan," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Jika lelah itu harusnya tidur, bukan main _game_ ," balas Sakura sedikit membentak. Jemari kekar itu mengelus punggung Sang Istri. Setelah tenang, barulah ia tengadahkan wajah itu, meraih bibirnya.

Sakura yang mendapatkan _fanservice_ tiba-tiba langsung diam menikmati dengan wajah memerah. "Kali ini aku maafkan," ujar Sakura seusai bibirnya selesai ditawan. "Lain kali, jangankan menciumku, menyentuh ujung rambut saja tidak boleh."

Sasuke terkekeh. Tangannya langsung menjawil hidung Sakura. "Baiklah, mari sekarang kita tidur, Bidadari," kaya Sasuke setelah mencuri satu ciuman di pipi. Lekas ia naikkan selimut untuk membungkus tubuh keduanya dan meraih Sakura.

Sakura memang guling ternyaman, hm-mm.

"Omong-omong Sasuke-kun," suara Sakura kembali mengudara. Sasuke yang sudah terserang kantuk terpaksa membuka kembali matanya. "Siapa yang sudah mengenalkanmu game itu?"

"Naruto."

Oh, ingatkan Sakura menghajar sahabatnya itu habis-habisan besok karena telah menginvasi Sasuke dengan hal negatif.

 **Di sisi lain**

"Hinata- _chan_ , _gomenasai_ - _dattebayou_ ,"

Naruto merintih karena ditinggal Sang Istri atas kasus yang serupa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n** :

Naruto selalu berakhir mengenaskan di fanfik saya XD

Sebenarnya mau publish fanfik baru, tapi yah, males bgd ngetik... gegara sibuk fangirlingan sama aa' Enwoo astrooo .. gewlaa ganteng bats gyaaaaa! Culik boleh ga ya wkwk :) tenang, Taehyung ttp di hati hqhqhq XD

Oke sekian. See you beberapa hari lagi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa.


End file.
